


my heart is filled with you

by fuyuki_peridot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hoodies, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and a hoodie thief, jongdae is a big baby, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuki_peridot/pseuds/fuyuki_peridot
Summary: In which Jongdae has a big weakness for Minseok's hoodies and pet names.





	my heart is filled with you

**Author's Note:**

> it's been ages since i've posted... please enjoy this very soft fluffy xiuchen!!

There are many positives to dating Jongdae- it includes endless cuddles, going out for delicious food often, fun karaoke nights, and just some of the happiest times of Minseok’s life. 

Unfortunately, there are a few downsides too.

Mainly- Minseok thinks as he looks over sad, empty closet- the fact that Jongdae keeps stealing his clothes. It’s not that he had a lot in the first place; his closet was always pretty modest. But his boyfriend seems to take special pleasure in wearing Minseok’s large hoodies, indulges in the fact that he’s Minseok’s and no one else’s. 

At first, when he’d awoken to Jongdae in his yellow  _ put pass here  _ one, he’d laughed and called him cute.

“You look like a baby chick,” he’d smiled.

“Well,” Jongdae said, cheekily twirling around in response, “am I a cute baby chick?”

“The cutest,” Minseok indulged. 

Jongdae then preened under the attention and immediately rewarded him with cuddles. 

But since that first time, everytime he complimented his boyfriend when he was wearing some of his clothes, that particular piece of clothing was usually never to be seen again.

And it’s no different with that one blue hoodie on his, the one with the little R2-D2s on them- as he digs out his entire wardrobe, he still can’t find it. It’s disappointing- that’s one of his softest and warmest, perfect for a chilly day like this. As he pulls on a plain black one and steps out onto the campus, he has a sneaking suspicion that his boyfriend’s wearing it right now.

Sure enough, when he steps into history, he sees a familiar, blue-hooded figure at the back of the lecture hall.

“Jongdae,” he says as he sits down, “we need to talk about your hoodie-stealing habit.”

“Good morning to you too.” Jongdae doesn’t even look up from his notebook, checking over every single sheet of paper.

“Baby,” he says, and it makes him look up. “This is my last hoodie.”

“Then wash it,” he huffs, though his cheeks are starting to redden.

“That’s not my point, love.” 

Jongdae seems to melt a tiny bit under the attention, but he still tries to keep up his indifferent facade.

“I’m gonna need at least  _ some _ of  _ my _ hoodies back, honey pie.” And Jongdae gives up, and he launches himself into Minseok’s arms immediately. 

“Minseok hyung,” he whines, “I love your hoodies.”

“Ah,” he teases. “So that’s why you’re dating me.”

“Yeah, only for your hoodies.” Jongdae buries his face in Minseok’s neck to hide his flushed face and Minseok laughs at him. 

“Let’s make a deal,” he offers. Jongdae looks up from where he’s pressed into him, eyebrows quirked up. 

“I’m listening.”

“I’ll treat you to lunch today-”

“Deal.”

“I haven’t even finished my sentence,” he laughs, half exasperated and half amused. 

“If food is involved then it’s a deal for me.” Jongdae settles back into his seat smugly, cutting him off when he tries to talk again by pointing to the professor at the podium. He rolls his eyes, but turns attentively to his notes all the same when Jongdae grins sweetly at him.

 

 

//

 

 

"So, what’s the deal?”

They’re seated at a tiny, worn down fast food place at the corner of their campus. Jongdae had pestered him endlessly as soon as their second class was over, telling him he’s so hungry his stomach is about to eat itself.

“I want my hoodies back,” Minseok states simply- and then nearly spits the fries out at Jongdae’s horrified and shocked expression.

“But-”

“But they’re  _ my _ hoodies.”

Jongdae groans and exaggeratedly slumps down into his seat, then gets back up to stuff his face full of chicken nuggets. When he swallows, he points a finger at his face. “You get a quarter of them back.”

“Jongdae-”

“Fine. A third."

“Dae-”

“Min,” he groans, the syllable long and drawn out. “Please, anything but the hoodies.”

Minseok takes pity on those puppy eyes that work every single damn time. “Okay,” he says. “Fine. Half. We’ll go over them today and pick and choose who gets which one.” 

Jongdae sighs, picks up his burger with fake sullenness. “Fine.”

“Thank you, baby,” he smiles.

Though he tries to hide it, Minseok still sees the corners of Jongdae’s lips quirk up.

  
  
  


//

  
  
  


“You can’t take that one away.” 

“It’s my hoodie.”

“No,” Jongdae huffs, pulling it out of Minseok’s hands and curling into himself to protect it. “This was when you called me a baby chick.”

“Yeah, but do you need the hoodie to remember that?”

“Yes,” he says petulantly. “I do.” 

Minseok just laughs at him. “If you like my hoodies so much, why don’t you just buy your own?”

“Cause yours are oversized and nice-smelling and they’re  _ yours _ .”

“Just use my detergent and buy’em in my size,” he offers.

Jongdae just curls up even tighter. “It’s not the same and you know that.”

“Baby,” he starts, and the effect is immediate. Jongdae’s limbs loosen a bit, and the ball he was curled into becomes undone. “I need hoodies, you know. It’s getting cold.”

“But…”

Minseok scoots closer to him and throws his arms over his shoulders. He nuzzles his face into the neck of  _ his _ hoodie and sighs, and he feels Jongdae melt under him. “You don't want me to get sick, do you?”

“Of course not!” Jongdae says, indignant. He lets go of the hoodie bundled in his arms and plants a soft kiss in Minseok’s fluffy, light hair. 

They stay like that, huddled together on the floor amid piles of clothes. For how long, he couldn’t tell. But by the time he tries to speak again, it feels like he’s almost forgotten how to speak. 

“Love,” he whispers. Jongdae startles. 

“Hmm?”

“I have a proposition.”

Ignoring his snort at his choice of words, Minseok says, “You can keep some of my hoodies-”

“Hell yes!” Jongdae shouts, pumping his fist into the air.

“-and,” he says, smiling, “I get some of yours too.”

Jongdae almost elbows him in the face with how fast he gets up. “Really?”

“Yes, baby, really,” he laughs. "That way, we're both warm and we'll both have a little piece of each other. Okay?"

“Minseok, you’re a genius.”

He pulls Jongdae down by the hand to cuddle with him again, rewards him with a sweet kiss. 

 

 

//   
  
  


 

He enters the lecture hall wearing Jongdae’s gray  _ never enough life  _ hoodie, and Jongdae greets him with a warm hug. He’s wearing his white  _ screamo _ hoodie.

“Nice hoodie,” Jongdae says into his neck.

“I know. Thank you, baby,” he returns easily.

Although he expects Jongdae’s smile against his skin, he still feels so much warmer when he feels it there.

  
  



End file.
